Rhythm of the Night
by Stormey Night
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann never planned on the strange girl catching her interest in the way that it did. As the days go on she becomes even more of a conundrum than originally thought. Holtzman/OC.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: not mine obviously. It was only a matter of time before there was a story titled as such(title subject to change). The** **only characters I own are the ones not in the original or in the remake (could be one could be many). I am just warning you my updates will be sporadic. I work 62ish hours a week because I like to torture myself. The jury is still out as to weather this will be a Holtzmann/OC story.**

Jillian watched as the younger girl typed away at her computer. She couldn't have been much younger than her but they way she looked while typing was pure concentration. A poorly timed lab experiment sent Dr. Holtzmann to the emergency room with a nice gash on her left hand. Every so often the girl typing would glance up at her to see how she was doing. This time she caught her patient looking right back.

"Can I get you something?" Her voice was patient and quiet. A phrase asked millions of times each week, each one said the same way in same tone as a mother to a child.

"Can I leave soon? This place is too stuffy for me." Jillian replied as she held the towel on her left hand a little tighter.

The younger girl smiled a little but didn't laugh. "Once we get your hand stitched up so it stops bleeding then you can leave." She turned to walk away but Jillian impulsively reached for her arm only to miss. The girl stopped at the door with her back turned towards the woman sitting cross legged on the bed. "I don't do well with being touched. I'll be right back, let me get a suture kit and we'll get you out of here." This time as she spoke there was a smile on her face but her eyes were sad.

That phrase puzzled Holtzmann. Who didn't like to be touched? This girl intrigued her in an odd sense. In a place where you touch people all day, you fear human contact. At that moment the girl came back with a tray of supplies and set them up close by before pulling a chair along side the bed where Holtzmann sat.

The girl expertly went to work mending the nice two inch gash on Holtzmann's outer left wrist. As she worked she was humming a song softly to keep her concentration. She knew something was pressing on her patients mind so she paused and looked up at Holtzmann. "You have a question for me?" The girl asked meeting the fellow girls gaze."

"Two questions actually. One you never actually told me your name and two I know the scope of practice of a nurse and I've never seen one actually sit and suture a wound." Holtzmann looked at the girl with a curious gaze. She just smiled softly and went back to work.

"My name is Katarina Dawson. I've always known the basics of suturing. It comes with the ER territory. About 3 months ago I was caught in the middle of Times Square during that ghost thing on my way to work. I was hit in the leg by a rogue piece of metal. I barely made it to work on time. Once I was here I limped to the supply closet and cleaned and sutured my own wound. Apparently it had never been done before and I got certified to be able to do them if I feel the need."

Holtzmann knew what incident she was referring to. "You weren't scared?"

"No. Those monsters can be banished. I see real ones on a daily basis." She finished up the final suture and applied a light layer of antibiotic ointment. "If you feel like it you can take those out by yourself in seven days. If not I can do it for you." her offer was simple as she cleaned up her things.

Holtzmann looked at the stitching on her wrist. It was meticulous and perfect. "I'll let you take then out." she smiled as she responded to the question.

Katarina couldn't help but smile back." I get that alot. I'll see you in a week. Just stop in and tell the front desk you are here to see Katarina for suture removal." she handed Holtzmann her discharge papers and had her sign the release before leaving the room.

There was a look of pure puzzlement on Holtzmann's face as Katarina left. The girl looked familiar but she couldn't place it. She checked out of the ER and as she was walking to her car she saw Katarina walking to hers. It was 745pm and her shift was over. The blonde scientist watched in curiosity as she was curious as to what vehicle she got in. They say choice of transportation says alot about a person. Her choice surely spoke volumes as she climbed on the back of a red Ducati sport bike motorcycle. Her sling pack rested comfortably against her back as she put her helmet on and drove away. In a flash she remembered the girl. She was Dark Shadow, a motorcycle racer who always raced Ducati a few years ago. The only thing people ever saw of Dark Shadow were her crystal blue eyes. No other defining characteristics were ever noted. They say she disappeared a few months ago when she just stopped showing up for races. Holtzmann knew she would encounter the girl again, next week. With that thought she got in the new model Ecto1 and drove back to the firehouse.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop sat a woman looking at a notebook. With a flourish she wrote 'Jillian Holtzmann+ Katarina Dawson' before ripping out the page and burning it. The embers were tossed out to the street and she walked away.

From the street Katarina paused off to the side and glanced up to the building the girl just walked away from. Her brow furrowed under her helmet, her sister was back. The falling embers were noticed immediately and she knew a spell of sorts had been cast by her sister. "I don't know what spell Scarlett just cast but it's about to get ugly and Egon isn't around anymore to stop her."

 **This is where I stop for now. As I was writing I developed a general plan as to how I'm going to take this story. Reviews are appreciated and loved!**

 **No flames will be tolerated. This is subject to editing and change. Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **~Stormey~**


	2. Don't Walk Away

**Character backstory and an appearance by Egon because he's cool. Reviews and thoughts are appreciated. Don't hate on Katarina right away we just need to get to know her before we get to the fun stuff! Just no flames unless you are dancing to DeBarge! These two chapters came on quick, now I need time to plot.**

Katarina drove back to her apartment contemplating the reasoning behind her sisters return. As she walked in she lit the candle and sage she kept by her door. Egon told her it purified the air and Scarlett wouldn't be able to enter. She had been doing the same ritual night after night for twelve years. Twelve years was a long time to be doing the same thing. Witchcraft ran in their family and it took Scarlett to a dark place and Katarina, by default had to take the path of light. It took all of Egon's power and most of hers to seal Scarlett out of any state or country where their family resided, by default they dispersed and moved to the other 49 states and started to slowly locate to more countries. Essentially sealing Scarlett took Egon from them. This was not before he gifted Katarina a plethora of proton charged weapons to help if ever needed. She never needed to use them for anything yet but they were comforting to have.

 **2004**

Scarlett chased Katarina and Egon through the streets of New York. They ran fast but she was not far behind them. It was almost as if she was gliding through the air. "We have to get her to the firehouse where my team used to stay. " Egon said as they made a turn. "Once we're there I'll need you to shut me in the generator room where I did my inventing. Bar the door with the sword I gave you and just pray and concentrate. No matter what you hear do not enter. Am I clear?" She knew to not question him.

The firehouse came up quickly and they ran in. Katarina ducked behind a door and Egon led Scarlett to the generator room. As promised she held the door shut with her sword, a claymore blessed by magic, against the door. She prayed for them. The sounds she heard were awful and in a final act of desperation and tears she offered up the unborn child in her womb and her ability to have any future kids if it meant sealing her sister. The pain she felt was intense but she kept her calm about her. The silence after her prayer was maddening. She didn't have to open the door to know Egon and her sister were gone. To where no one knew and she didn't care. After that revelation, she sealed the room with boards made of oak and chains made from quicksilver. Her sword was sheathed and she knew in her heart the offering of her unborn child helped seal her sister away and should she ever return it would have to be her own life.

 **2016**

Katarina woke up early the next morning. It was her off day, but there were things to do. Unannounced, she showed up to work and turned in her badge effectively quitting her job in the New York City hospital. Afterwards she took a drive to the firehouse that had been abandoned for years and devoid of any activity since the spell was cast twelve years ago. When she saw that it was occupied she knew she had to be polite and knock. She waited a minute before turning to go leave.

"Can I help you?" Erin asked answering the door looking at Katarina curiously.

"Actually, yes you can. I need to take a look in the generator room." Katarina replied looking at the taller girl.

"We don't have a generator room... " Erin started to say only to have the other girl raise her hand to stop her.

"Yes, you do. It's in the back down a hallway sealed with boards and chains. I know because I sealed it myself twelve years ago. " Katarina stated defiantly not breaking eye contact with Erin.

Her statement took Erin Gilbert by surprise. "Come in then." she replied stepping aside allowing the smaller girl to pass. As Katarina walked past Erin into the main area she paused and it was at that moment Erin noticed the wrapped sword being held in her right hand. The electricity in the air was palpable and a faint red glow was released from the sword.

"Erin who was at the door?" Abby asked as she came around the corner followed by Patty and Holtzmann only to pause when she saw the strange girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair standing there in an unconventional black halter dress that went to her knees into a slight flare, black ankle boots, on her arm, that wasn't holding the sword, she carried a bright pink Michael Koors purse and a pair of sunglasses perched on her head.

"Damn, girl is stylin'!" Patty yelled taking note of what she was wearing.

Katarina took off into a brisk walk towards the back. Her walk had a runway feel to it but was strictly business. The others followed behind her in curiosity. When she reached the door she paused, the boards were cracked and the chains were falling off with faint drops of blood on them. "How did you get out, Scarlett?" she whispered running her hand over it. "Has anyone known about this room or used it?" Katarina asked looking at each one. Each one in turn looked at Holtzmann, who was on the defense.

"Hey, I may be crazy but I know when you see a room closed off with oak boards and quicksilver chains it's not being bothered." Holtzmann defended finally noticing who exactly the girl was but let it be for awhile. "I was actually curious as to why it was sealed."

Katarina put her bag on a nearby chair and looked through it until she found a small crystal cup, filled it with holy water and unwrapped her claymore sword. With a quick stroke she sliced her wrist holding it over the cup until it was half full of her blood and holy water. At that point she took the black cloth that was wrapped around her sword and dipped it in the mix rubbing it on the cool metal. "My family has a history with witchcraft. It took my sister down the offensive dark magic path and naturally my cousin Egon took me down the defensive path of light magic." As she reached the sheath she hit the button on the side and it became proton charged, illiciting a squeal from Holtzmann as she made a vertical cut followed by a horizontal cut. She paused saying a small prayer of sealing. It became calmer and quiet, the feel of electricity in the air subsided. She blotted her wrist, poured the mixture back into the bottle and wrapped the cloth around the now cool sword. Once that was done she turned and looked at the four. "Twelve years ago, when I was eighteen, my sister Scarlett started attacking various places around the city. My cousin, Egon Spengler, created the proton charged sword out of our families 300 year old claymore sword. It was blessed with an Irish prayer and the blood of everyone who carries it. It was his idea to bring her here. This was the room he invented in back in the 80's. My instructions were to bar the door with my sword and pray. There were awful sounds coming from this room. I started to cry and I did the only thing I could think of to stop her. I was pregnant at the time so I offered up my unborn baby and my ability to carry any children to stop them. Once it became silent I sealed the door with oak and quicksilver." Katarina explained looking at the shocked faces.

"Damn, man that is some straight up Practial Magic craft going on!" Patty exclaimed shocked at the story.

Holtzmann, being the scientist she was, picked up on the clues from the story. "There's only one way to stop her am I right?" She asked avoiding the direct question pressing on her mind. Katarina turned to walk away but was stopped by Holtzmann grabbing her arm. "I know you don't like being touched and if you are anything like us, which you are, you will let us help you find a solution that doesn't end the way you think it does."

Katarina looked at the blonde scientist in shock and furrowed her brow. "I can't have children, I'm her only direct relative. In the end, no matter how we get there it will have to be me."

"Don't be stubborn. " Abby said speaking up. "You have three scientists, a street smart and a Kevin on your side. Literally, you are a witch. By default, that makes you one of us and although you creep me out in the same way Holtzmann does at times, we work well together. What do you say?"

When Abby spoke there was hope in her voice. For twelve years she was alone and now that her hypothetical clock was ticking she had strangers who cared. "Fine, I will. Only because that calming spell I cast has a forty five day lifespan before hell is literally unleashed. Plus I'm sure Holtzmann would like to play with what Egon left. I can't replicate his work. My mind is nursing and magic not machines." A smile crossed her face as she received welcome hugs from the rest of the team, even skeptical Erin who gave her a smile.

"Dinner is on me tonight guys." Erin stated as they walked away from the sealed door.

Once they were gone (even Kevin too, who was just hanging around watching) a quiet knock resounded from the inside of the door. "Mommy? Let me out your sister is being mean to me." A quiet voice said but no one around to hear it, therefore it did not exist. The only way they would know would be the tape recorder left on the table a few feet back.


	3. Time After Time

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long time between updates. New job happened plus I went to a super awesome Sailor Moon Masquerade Ball. I have literally written this over like 9 times trying to perfect it and I think I finally have something I can work with. Of course I have the ending or some variations written already. We just have to get there now, which I promise will be a fun ride for all involved. This chapter is lengthy in explanation and dialogue and I know for a fact chapter 4 gets more involved. Now onto the fun.

 **Chapter 3: Time After Time**

The five women and Kevin walked out of the firehouse and into the slowly setting New York sunlight. They started to head to where their hearse-car was parked. "My turn to drive!" Patty exclaimed taking the keys from Holtzmann, who let out a wounded animal whimper.

Katarina turned to walk away, "I'm going to put my sword in the car quick and put the top up." She said in a nonchalant way but the blonde scientist picked up on it.

"Wait a sec, you drive a convertible around New York City?" All of a sudden Patty driving wasn't an issue as Holtzmann followed Katarina to where her car was parked next to the Ecto-1. She could barely contain her excitement as she saw what type of car it was. "An Audi A5!" The blonde scientist walked all around the car looking at everything. Katarina ignored her with a smile and opened the trunk and set the sword inside. She was about to go around to put the top up when an excited squeal stopped her in her tracks. "I knew it!"

The brunette paused with her hand on the door handle. "Knew what?" She paused looking at Holtzmann, who was looking at the license plate that only die-hard race fans would know 'SHADOW5'.

Jillian, knowing no boundaries with anyone, went up and pulled Katarina's face close to hers and looked into her crystal blue eyes. The others could only watch the interaction between the two, not knowing what exactly was going to happen. "You're Dark Shadow!" She exclaimed hardly containing her excitement.

Katarina just stared at the girl holding her face in her hands. "If I say yes and admit to racing from the age of twenty to just a few months ago will you let go of my face?" Her response was short and clipped as she looked at a satisfied Jillian Holtzmann, who let go of her face.

"Okay guys as much as this insight has been fun, I'm wasting away over here." Abby said as she made her way to the Ecto-1"

"Ecto only seats five, I'm going with Katarina in the Audi!" Jillian exclaimed as she hopped into the passenger seat.

Katarina sighed in defeat. "I'll follow you, Patty." She said quietly getting into the driver's side and waited for Patty. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Holtzmann reach for the radio and grabbed her wrist. "If you touch the radio or anything else besides the seatbelt and door handle I will make you wish you never outed me as Dark Shadow. Just because my magic is light magic doesn't mean I don't have a dark side to me." Her glare to Holtzmann was strong and her voice was laced with venom and malice as she spoke as they began to drive in silence.

From the Ecto-1 Patty looked in her rear-view mirror. "I don't know what Holtzy said to new girl but the new girl just struck fear into her.

Erin glanced behind them and saw a quietly subdued Holtzmann and a steely ice queen driving in silence behind them. "I think that's the first time I've seen Holtzmann sit still like that. Erin observed quietly before turning back around in her seat.

Katarina felt bad that she put a damper on the blonde's fun. She sighed but kept her eyes on the road. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you I do have something that might be of interest to you. In the glove compartment is one of Egon's journals. I have the others at home but this is the one that has his ideas for more proton charged equipment." Katarina said quietly as Jillian's face lit up as she went straight for the journal.

She was like a kid at Christmas as she paged through the book. "I've read some of his articles and heard about the existence of a collection of journals he kept from back in the 80's. I never thought I would get a chance to see one in person."

All Katrina could do was smile as she watched Jillian out of the corner of her eye. She saw Patty make a turn into a restaurant parking lot. It was a building she knew well, but has not seen the inside of in over twelve years. Erin and Abby chatted animatedly as they walked in. The manager recognized the four immediately and they ended up seated quickly in a back area of the restaurant. They ordered their drinks and just started talking about the day as they glanced at the menu. Jillian, Kevin and Patty sat on one side of the table and Katarina, Erin and Abby were on the other side. Katarina knew who Kevin was as soon as they sat down. Honestly, she never thought shew would see him again. New York City was a big place and you could hide from someone if you wanted to easily. That was the least of her problems at this moment and she wasn't in the mood to acknowledge how she knew him.

"Have you been to this place before, Katarina?" Abby asked looking down at the newest member of their team.

"I have. The last time was with my boyfriend twelve years ago." Katarina said quietly glancing at Kevin who was studying the menu internally. "I had actually forgotten that this place had existed." The reality of the matter was that she couldn't even think of coming back to the place that reminded her of what she had at one point.

The waiter came back and took their order. Everyone was silent for a minute or so. Abby was the first to speak. "So, Katarina, you are a witch for lack of a better word?" Abby asked looking at Katarina who sat next to Erin across from Jillian.

"In so many words yes. Egon's family comes from a long line of witches and warlocks. Scarlett found a book on dark magic in her first year of college. She studied at MIT. At age 17 she was accepted into program 22, Nuclear Science and Engineering. She found the book in one of the libraries just lying around. When she came home for Christmas after her first semester she asked Egon about it. He told her to leave it alone and she asked him if he ever gave up on something that he was interested in. She wasn't going to stop so he knew he had to do something. He started working with me on defensive light magic because he knew it would eventually consume her. In May 2004 I was four months pregnant at that time. Scarlett caught Egon and me after I technically ended things with my boyfriend of two years. We were waiting for a cab when Scarlett punched Egon full force. At that point he tossed me the claymore he had under his coat. He took my hand and headed towards the firehouse where he led her to his old lab. The rest you know already" Katarina stopped her story as their food was brought to the table.

The next few minutes were silent as the food became one of the most interesting things going on at that moment. To everyone's surprise, Kevin was the next to speak up. "You have a scar on your left calf from falling when you were little. Your favorite color is teal because it is a mix of both blue and green. You hum Cyndi Lauper's Time after Time when you are concentrating on something…"

"That's the song you were humming last night as you stitched up my hand." Jillian said looking at the palm of her hand.

Katarina sighed she really didn't want to address the whole Kevin issue right now. In her mind that was at the very bottom of her list. The room got moderately warmer unnoticed to anyone other than Katarina. She looked around and the only thing that stood out was a woman sitting at the bar stirring her drink without even touching the straw. "Excuse me for a minute." She said quietly as she stood up and went to the bar standing next to the woman. "You don't need to be here Scarlett. I know it was you up on the roof last night and that you cast some spell. Reverse whatever you did and I won't hunt you down like we did twelve years ago." Katarina said barely making eye contact with the woman.

"No. You sealed me away for twelve long years. I'm not going down without a fight. See you soon sister dear. Oh, by the way your daughter makes the perfect obedient servant." Scarlett replied as she walked away from an internally fuming Katarina.

Katarina turned back around and went back to her seat. Scarlett always knew what buttons to push on her. This time a line was crossed. She needed to find a way to leave. There was no way in hell she was going to wait the entire 45 days to do something about Scarlett. "I'm sorry but I just realized I have somewhere I need to be. I'll deal with my bill on my way out." She picked up her purse and went to leave only to be stopped by Jillian.

"Just come over tomorrow we will figure something out in between calls. Anytime works really, we practically live there someone will let you in" Jillian told her turning around in her chair.

'I can let myself in too, if no one is available." Her response earned a concerned look from Abby. "Don't worry I won't resort to breaking and entering just yet." She said with a small smile as she went up front and paid her portion of the bill. There was something different about this group of people that almost gave her hope that everything will turn out alright.

 **Well this is where I end for now. I might go back and add more later or I might just leave it. Reviews are appreciated. I'll try not to go over a year with posting the next chapter. If you guy have a super thirst for more I can type up the rest and just post them here and just re-work it as I go.**

~Stormey~


End file.
